Teen titans interview
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: my very first fanfic! Enjoy..
1. Interview with Robin

Teen Titans Interview(part 1)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen titans..

* * *

><p><em>In a weird tv studio (don't ask..)<em>

Me :"welcome to my first ever 'Talk show with the star' where we can interview most 'important' people(_not really important..)_and messing around with them!

Audience:_(cricket sounds..)_

Me :(sweat dropped) hehe.. not really trying messing them..Okay! I give you the first teen titans member to interview, ROBIN!

Robin: (waving hand to the audiences) Hi, guys !

Fangirls : OMG! THAT'S ROBIN!

Robin : (start panicking)wait? I thought you say there will be no fan girls?

Me : I did! But where they come from?(start realizing something)Okay.. I think my brother did all of this..

Robin: So, when you gonna ask me? Since this an interview show, and I am the guest star..

Me : First question!(a gameshow intro star playing)What is your real name?(smirk)

Robin: I will not telling you..(smile victoriously)

Me: So, you think you better than me?i actually already know your real name..MUHAHAHA..(evil laughs)

Robin: (start sweating really fast)wh-what? What make you think you can say that?

Me: I know some guy..and your real name is DICK GRAYSON!

Robin: DAMNIT YOU BATMAN!

Me and the audiences:(sweat dropped, literally..)

Robin: (feel embarrassed) eh..sorry, please continue..

Me: second question, Why you always train harder? Is that because you trying to get stronger or you just want to win from arm wrestling?

Robin : eh.. I don't like arm wrestling, and the reason why I like train harder because I am the leader of the teen titans.

Me : Oh really? You don't like arm wrestling? Lets see this video I just received from Beastboy..(smirking)

Robin :F**k YOU BEASTBOY!

Me: HEY! NO STRONG LANGUAGE IN MY INTERVIEW!(punch Robin right in his guts!)

Robin: (cried in pain) ouch…

_The video start playing, revealing Robin do the arm wrestling with Beastboy and the surprise part is.. Robin lose in this video_

Random audience: wow! That was weird..(throw shoe on to Robin)

Robin: why everyone hates me?(cries softly)

Me: oh.. don't be sad.. there still one more question you need to answer..

Robin: please make it quick..

Me: Final question..(an epic music start playing)What is the relationship between you and Starfire?

Robin : (blushing)well, me and starfire..

Me: ( slap Robin) Wrong grammar! It's supposed to be '_Starfire and me'_

Robin: okay! Starfire and me start dating since the event from Tokyo. Are you happy now!(glares at me)

Me: Well, I satisfied.(press a big red button)

_A 1000 ton iron barrels dropped into Robin!(it was 100000 iron barrels if you may ask..)_

Me: There you have it! An interview with the leader of titans, tune in next time for another interview!

Robin: (crawling under the 'Barrels of Doom)I can't feel my legs…

Me: Just stop whining…

* * *

><p>Bing…. It's time for COMMERCIALS!<p>

Commercials: Buy our most energizing, BOOYAH ENERGY DRINK!

Do not give this to your cat…


	2. Interview with Beastboy

Teen titans interview(part 2)

Disclaimer: Did anyone see's my cheetos? Oh sorry! I didn't see you all.. well as usual, I didn't own teen titans (bummer..)

_Still on the weird tv studio, you know what? I don't care that studio is crazy as the tv crew…_

* * *

><p>Cameraman 1: Have you seen my yoghurt?<p>

Me: (giving weird look) Eh.. I thought you say we're on air..

Cameraman 1: well we're on air.. WITHOUT MY YOGHURT! HOW I CAN GO TO WORK WITHOUT MY YOGHURT?

Me: someone or somebody please call the witch doctor!(A/N: am I right?) thank you!

Producer: Okay, there is still another cameraman to replace that guy..

* * *

><p>Me: WELCOME BACK! To the 'Talk show with the star'! and as usual I'm gonna messing around with the guest star!<p>

Random audience: again?(sweat dropped)

Me: (anger with flame demon all around me..)YOU HAVE PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Random audience: (chibi form) eh.. no..?

Me: geez! That guy is always bother me. Okay, in the last episode, I'm already interviewing with the leader of the Teen titans, Robin.(which he is now in the hospital) Now I am gonna interviewing with the most animal on the team, give it up for..BEASTBOY!

Crowd cheering, fan girls screaming, dogs barking, cats meowing(A/N: what?)and in the corner of cats group, we can hear some loud moaning from two Spanish cats…(A/N: guess who.. those cats are the orange tabby and the other one was black with white fur on her chest..)and they were making out…

Beastboy: wow! I can't believe I have so many fans! (stare at that weird two Spanish cats behavior) except, I am not sure those cats were doing..(sweat dropped)

Me: ignore those cats! Let's start the interviewing! Shall we?

Beastboy: Of course!(smile widely)

Me: first question!( a gameshow intro start playing and those two Spanish cats were keep doing 'something' that making us hear even louder moan!)Why you like tofu so much?

Beastboy: because, those are the only food without any animal abuse to make it.

Me: well, when the first time you tried the tofu?

Beastboy: (tears from his eyes) the first tofu ever had is when I ate it my parents..(crying)then, the next day, my parents dead because the boat accident! Those tofu were the only thing that keep reminding me with my parents(cry out loud!)

Me and audiences: ohhh…(start crying too..what a cry baby!)

Me: (wiping my tears) that was just sad…I can't believe Cyborg didn't like your tofu!

Beastboy: I know, he just so cruel..(sobbing)he eats those poor animal!(cow, chicken, pork,etc..)

Me: before we get another cry-palozza, there is a second question for you.. Do you still like Terra?

Beastboy: I am not sure that I'm still like Terra or not. The last I met her, she didn't recognize me she even tries to get rid of me! That was just to sad for me, I thought there was something between me with her..

Me: (fall to sleep) zzzzz..

Beastboy: eh? Hello? Are we supposed to be on the interview or something?(start knocks my head)

Me: (awakes) Oh sorry! I do really need some rest after all..Okay, final question!(an epic music start playing, and the producer throwing a condom to those Spanish cats who keep doing 'that' and their moaning is getting louder!)

Producer: I wish there is no baby cats after this show is over..(sweats a lot..)

Me: the final question is, Do you like Raven?..(A/N: I AM BB/RAE BIGGEST FANS!)

Beastboy: (surprised)WHAT!

Me: well, some of your fans wants to know that do you have any kinda 'more than just friend' relationship..

Beastboy: there is 'just friend' relationship between me and Raven!(glare at me)

Me and BB/RAE fans: (disappointed) ah…

Me: before the show is over, would turn into some of your amazing animal form? You know, for the fans..

Beastboy: (smile again) hm.. Okay!

Beastboy turns into a giant tyrannosaurs, then turn into a lion, then a tiger, and finally a crow..

Beastboy: what do you guys think?

Me and the audiences: AWESOME!

Beastboy: (stare at the two Spanish cats)can you get rid those cats? It give me creeps when we doing the interview..

Me: I wish I could..But those cats is also give me creeps to.. and I wonder where they come from…

* * *

><p>Bing!. Is time for the commercials!<p>

BROKEN CLOCK! Because we love smashing clock!(batteries sold separatedly..)


	3. Interview with Starfire

Teen titans interview(part 3)

Author note: That was nice to see a nice reviewers, I am actually do read Fanfiction Term and Guidelines, but I'm a basic writer, so the only think I can write is in the script writing style, sorry.. (feel sorry)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

Me: Hey Speedy! Can you do the disclaimer for me?

Speedy: why would I do that?(confused)

Me: I will prank Robin (which is still in the hospital) for you..(evil smile)

Speedy: (grins evilly) OKAY! Robin1996iy didn't own Teen titans…

Me: (whispering something to Speedy)

Speedy: Oh! And she also didn't own Puss in Boots 2011 movie..

Me: that was bummer…But, I do own Evil prank idea for Robin, which YOU(Speedy) will do it

Speedy: (evil smile) sweet…

_We' re still in the weird tv studio, waiting for Starfire…_

Me: I thought you say she will be here in an hour ago!(feel annoyance)

Cameraman 2: I did! But it turns out she need to visit her 'boyfriend' first!

Me: I wish I shouldn't throw 'Barrel of Doom' to Robin..(feel pretty bad)

Cameraman 2: Hey! But at least you still have Puss and Kitty with you..

Me: AW MAN! Why do I even go to San Ricardo on the first place?

Cameraman 2: you say you want some vacation..(sweat dropped)

_It was a really really long time for waiting, But at least it worth it…_

* * *

><p>Me: WELCOME BACK! To the 'Talk show with the star! After interviewing with the Boy <span>wonder<span>, the Beast wonder, now give it up for the beautiful alien tamaranian wonder(A/N: HEY! That's rhymes!)STARFIRE!wonder..(dang it! It stucks!)

Starfire: hello my new earth friends!

Me: alright, alright! Enough with the chit-chat! Lets get the interview starts!

Starfire: (confused)what is the' interview'?

Me: (sweat dropped) Hah? You don't know what is interview?

Starfire: (nods) yeah, on my home planet the' interview' are you talking about is called 'Gloobhernages' (A/N: it was some random word that popped on my head)and we usually didn't ask our guest, we usually do arm wrestling until the guest finally give up and give the information we need..

Me and audiences: (eye popping anime style) hah?...

Me: well, in here on earth, we didn't actually do that…

Starfire: oh…

Me: just answer this question shall we? First question!(a gameshow intro star playing)What is so special about Robin?

Starfire: (blush) well, he quite charming, he also nice to me, and he never tired of all my question about earth knowledge..

Me: (whispering to Speedy who standing behind the props)Speedy! Execute 'Order 66 of Doom For Robin' now!

Speedy: Roger!(walks away from the studio with bunch of deadly prank equipment in his hands, and smile evilly)

Me: Okay, how about, lets talk about your favorite days on Earth(faking my own smile)

Starfire: oh, that will be glorious idea!

* * *

><p><em>On the hospital, where we can see Robin being plastered with bunch of bandages around his body..<em>

Robin: (slowly awakes) au.. where am I ?

Speedy: Dude, your on hospital

Robin: (confused) What happen with me?

Speedy: well, lets just say that wasn't a perfect day..(evil smile formed)

Robin: eh Speedy? What are you doing?(even more confused)

Speedy: DOING THIS!(Speedy cut some string right besides him, and suddenly Robin being zipped away from his bed and 'fly' through the hospital park, landed exactly on a fountain filled with glue and cats fur!)

* * *

><p><em>Back to the weird tv studio..<em>

Me: Wow? Is that how Tamaranian do the dancing?(both surprised and weird look on my face)

Starfire: yes, my new friend. Do you want me to teach you?

Me: (sweat dropped ) eh no thanks…Lets just go to the final questions!

Producer: eh excuse me? Robin1996ify? Can I talk to you for a second?

Me: eh.. yeah sure… what's up?

Producer: What happen with Puss and Kitty fur? They became baldness cats!

Me : Baldness cats? What are you..(realizing after seeing the original orange tabby and the black tuxedo cats walks in, without any single fur!)_Wait a minute.. This isn't Speedy and I was planned!_

Puss: (angry )esto no es gracioso!

Kitty : Some weirdo who look like an archer just barging to our room and shaving all of our fur!(angry too..)

Producer: an archer? Wait, is that supposed to be Speedy? but, he is not supposed to be on the studio!(faints)

Me: o-ow…

Starfire: what happen friends? And I thought earth cats supposed to be furry?(confused with all of this situation)

Puss: estoy condenado… (running away from being to embarassed)

Kitty: Puss! Wait! (Runs after Puss)

Me: well Starfire, I guess this is the end of our show…(feel pretty bad)

Starfire: Yes indeed..(disappointed because she never have chances to answer my final question..)

* * *

><p>COMMERCIALS<p>

Pepe Carlitos: Taco Butt! El taco que se inicia las tripas!

Translator Dude (forget asking his name!): The taco that kicks your guts!


	4. Interview with Cyborg

Teen titans interview (part 4)

Author Note: for those who read my latest chapter, I'm really sorry for big mess up. I supposed to re-edit first before uploading it..Sorry

Disclaimer:

Beastboy: Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans and she _**also **_didn't own Puss in Boots

Me: If I did, I will make Beastboy dating with Raven…hehehe..

Beastboy: HEY! I TOLD YOU THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN RAVEN AND I!

Me: Maybe.. maybe there **will be**…(evil smiles)

* * *

><p><em>As usual (maybe a thousand time) I'm gonna say… STILL IN WEIRD TV SHOW!thank you…<em>

Me: it's all my fault..

Beastboy: Dude! It's not your fault! Those are Speedy faults! Speedy actually wants revenge from Robin!

Me: (Confused) Revenge? For what?

Beastboy : For telling to Green Arrow that Speedy using drugs!

Me: (surprised) HAH?

Me: WELCOME BACK! To the 'Talk show with the star'! where we are not just interviewing our guest we also messing around with them!

Random audiences: Hey! You already messing around quite too far in the last interview!(A/N: read chapter 3 to find out!)

Me: (feel a little bit down)…

Beastboy: Dude! Ignore that guy! He was trying to bother you like the last time!(A/N read chapter 2)

Me: thanks Beastboy, you're the best! Okay we already interviewing Robin, Beastboy,(Beastboy waving hand to his fans)and Starfire. Now,please give it up for 'The Man of Machine'…CYBORG!

Cyborg: (waving hand to the audiences) BOOYAH!

Me: wow! That's a lot of energy! So, ready to face the first question?

Cyborg: (give the best victorious look) I always ready!

Me: Okay! First question!(a gameshow intro starts playing)Do you like Bumblebee or Jinx?

Cyborg :(feeling a little bit nervous) eh..can I not answering this question?

Me: No! you must answer every question I ask to you!

Cyborg: (nervous and blushed a little bit..) eh.. I guess I like Bumblebee…

Me: well, since you answering that I guess I will say.. HAH! IN YOUR FACE CY/JINX FANS!

Audiences and Cyborg: (sweat dropped)

Me: eh.. sorry, Cyborg? What do you think about Beastboy? Did he has some kinda relationship with some 'certain empath' girl?

Cyborg : (smiles) Oh.. I know what are you talking about.. You talking about Beastboy and Raven relationship, right?

Me and BB/RAE fans : YES!

Cyborg : wow! We actually do having something in common!I always think that Beastboy might be has a 'certain' feeling with Raven. I already see his sign..

Me: (more curious) what kinda sign ?

Cyborg : well, I see him sometimes steals a glances to Raven, Sometimes he talks about Raven to me or to Starfire, I was surprised to find out that he dumped all the things that will remind him with Terra!You know the best part is?

Me and BB/RAE fans : (eye popping anime style) YES ? WHAT IS IT? TELL US !

Cyborg : he has 'talking during sleep' behavior, and he always mutters Raven name during his sleep..

Me, BB/RAE fans, and Kitty(A/N what?): OOH!

Cyborg : yep! And those all true…

Me : Okay, lets go to the 'Final question' section!

An epic music starts playing, audiences were silent, cameraman were rolling the camera, and Puss and Kitty were drinking ' Booyah Energy Drink'( A/N : WHAT? They shouldn't drink those! They are cat, and the Booyah Energy Drink scientist already warns the cat owner for do not give this energy drink to a cats!)

Me: The question is..What would you do when Brother blood strikes again?

Cyborg : if he's ever come back, I already prepared a multi tech gadget that will destroy him, and I already figure it out how to prevent the other Titans member from getting brainwashed..

Me: Really? How?

Cyborg: do not look to his eyes..(smile victoriously)

Me and the audiences: (sweat dropped, literally!)

Me: well, that was annoying( pressed the red button)

(Suddenly a trap door were open and Cyborg falls into it..)

Cyborg: (falling) AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Me: That's all folks! Tune in next time on 'talk show with the star'!

* * *

><p>Beastboy: Dude! Have anyone sees Puss and Kitty ?<p>

Me: I thought they with you..(realizing something) I think the last time I see them they were near on a stack of 'Booyah Energy Drink'!

Beastboy: which 'Booyah Energy Drink' stack are you talking about? There's a lot of it on this studio!

Me: the ones near the stack of condoms…

Beastboy: Oh! That one!

_All of the studio crew including me and Beastboy search around the corner of the studio, while Puss and Kitty were on the dark room doing 'something' in there…_

* * *

><p>COMMERCIALS :<p>

Don't forget to eat your Broccoli!_This message is brought to you by Mutated Broccoli. Inc. Our Broccoli is really made by love and __Nuclear chemicals_…


	5. AUTHOR NOTE! for the life of this fanfic

AUTHOR NOTE

For those who like my 'Teen titans interview' fanfic, I was gonna say that it was nice to write this fanfic. However, after receiving some review that I should remove this fanfic, I have no choice but to stop updating this fanfic or I will lose my account... But, I will not gonna deletng this, because I kinda like my own creation :p . If I get 15 review about I should continue updating it, I will update this fanfic as soon as possible. If I don't, I will stop updating. Is up to you, folks!


	6. Interview with Raven

Teen titans interview( last part)

AUTHOR NOTE: When I say about 15 reviews about requesting this fic to be updated, I was sad to find out that only 10 review for this fanfic, well, I have to broke my promise, I updated this because I feel I kinda like this story and it was nice write this( just in case if someone report this fic and I get my account to be deleted ), it was nice to see you all..

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:<p>

Beastboy : Dude! This will be your last chapter? (sad)

Me: Apparently it is, Beastboy..(sad too..)

Beastboy : Okay, Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots

Me : If I did, I will make Beastboy marry with Raven..(smirks)

Beastboy : DUDE!(angry)

Me: he he he..

* * *

><p><em>Some weird tv studio, were all tv crew were crying because this will be the last chapter…(why I even bother?)<em>

Me: WELCOME BACK! To the 'Talk show with the star'! Well, it was nice to see you all..(sad mode on..) this is my last interview, so maybe a little messing around would be better?.. (begging eyes mode..)

Audiences: WHAT? BUT WE LOVE YOUR INTERVIEW!( _so far..)_

Me: Okay! Okay! Calm down will you! Now I'm gonna interview the darkest member on the titans, Daughter of Trigon ( some random dude throw a shoes on me because I getting a little to far about nicknaming someone…) give it up for..RAVEN!(yay !)

Raven : no need to be rude but, are you on medicine?(sarcasm)

Me: No…(actually, my cats is on drugs…wait, I don't have cats..)

Raven : just give me the questions…(even more sarcasm)

Me: Okay! First question!( instead a gameshow intro were playing, some idiot playing 'Americano' from Lady Gaga!)

Raven : (wide eyes) what the…

Me: Ignore that guys! The question is…Do you like Beastboy?(with a little hope, that I'm still alive after this..)

Raven: WHAT!(suddenly, some light bulbs were shattering, a prop has been exploded, and Puss in Boots were flying by some of Raven dark aura..)

Puss: HEELLP! MIAOOOOWWW!(flies out to the window..)

Raven : (eyes glowing red, fangs came out, and some random dudes say," AAAHH! VAMPIRE!"_ I blame Twilight..)_ I.. DON'T … LIKE… HIM!

Me: Oh really? Some of your fans wants you to be with him…

Raven: what make you think I like that idiot?(more angrier. Geez, is she ever gets tired?)

Me: well there's a lot of fanfic, videos, and forums about you to..(sweats a lot)

Raven : Here is the truth.. I don't like him. Understand? There's is nothing for you to say that will make me say that I love him! Eh..?(realizing what just she said..)

Me and BB/Rae fans: WE KNEW IT! YOU DO LOVE HIM! YAY!(screams like a school girls)

Raven : Umm..(blushing and feel embarrassed) _I just hope Beastboy didn't hear that.._

Me: what a relieved! I, Robin1996ify finally make Raven, the titans most 'hard to make it confess' member to actually confess!( high five with the cameraman 2 who also a BB/Rae fans as well with the other tv crew..)

Raven : please, just go to another question..(almost crying)

Me: second question!Why you like Beastboy..?

Raven: (blushed mix with stutter..) I think that Beastboy actually the only person who will do anything to get me smiles, and he also..(blushing even more)..cute…

Me and BB/ Rae fans: OOOHHH…( like the 'ooohhh' cats)

Raven: (blush) yes, that's all true..

Me: I will respect that answer…In fact, Beastboy actually standing behind this prop all along!(points to Beastboy who were waving hands to the audiences)

Raven : ( surprised and face palmed)What?.. Eh, Beastboy? I can explain..

Beastboy : No need to...Raven..( give a scarier look)

Raven: (hold a tears that burst out in any second) _I knew it! He will hates me!all he ever care about is that blond haired bitch!_

Beastboy: Raven.. I .. just want to say that..I…

Raven : ( tears came out, and running to her cheek) _That's it.. it's all over.. my love for him will be dead.._

Beastboy: I love you too..(blush)

Raven: What?

Me and BB/Rae fans: OHH! IT'S TO GOOD TO BE TRUE! (screams like fan girls, literally..)

Raven: Really? (tears were dry, and genuine smile were formed..)

Beastboy : yes, it's all true.. I start to like you since.. Terra betrays the titans..(blushed even more)

Raven : I.. I don't know what to say..(blush)

Suddenly, ' If you' re Not the One' by Daniel Bedingfield were played (only the refrain) audiences start yelling to Beastboy and Raven..

Me and audiences: (yells with all of our breath) KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!

Beastboy: Well? What do you think, Raven? Should we?(blush)

Raven: just shut up and kiss me already!(blush and leans to kiss Beastboy)

Me and all of peoples in the studio: OOOHHHHH!

Me: ( wiping my tears, because all of this romantic scene…) that was a perfect moment to remember…and thank you for everyone to watch 'talk show with the star'!I will miss you guys!

Beastboy: Wait? What do you mean?(give a confused look)

Me: What I just said is that, I will no longer work in here anymore…

Beastboy, Raven, and all of the audiences: WHAT!(surprised looks)

Puss who just return from his 'trips' from Alaska..(wow, really?) step in.

Puss: what? What I just miss?

* * *

><p>Commercials:<p>

Buy Super Mega Monkey latest games , and you may get.. A LIFETIME SUPPLIES OF BOOYAH ENERGY DRINKS!( do not give this energy drinks to your cats, SERIOUSLY!)

* * *

><p>Author note: that's all folks! The last chapter of this fanfic..it was nice to see you guys!( please, don't report this fic to ..)<p> 


End file.
